


【授翻】【ABO】【Jason中心】The Stars Never Rise

by thesoleil



Series: Omega Milk [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Beta Dick Grayson, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Breastfeeding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Male Lactation, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Omega Verse, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Siblings, Romani Dick Grayson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil
Summary: 迪克教給他的是，僅僅因為杰森來自犯罪巷，並不意味著他無法騰飛。杰森可以升到蒼穹之上，低頭俯瞰世界，而非只能無休止地仰視著永遠無法觸及的事物。
Relationships: Jason Todd & Dick Grayson
Series: Omega Milk [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964335
Kudos: 18





	【授翻】【ABO】【Jason中心】The Stars Never Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/pseuds/Ellegrine). Log in to view. 



杰森·陶德翻過一頁，祈禱著他能集中精力。他沒辦法。因為迪克·格雷森坐在走廊的地板上，透過敞開的門凝視著杰森，到最後一分鐘都沒眨過一次眼。如果不是因為這是布魯斯·韋恩教給所有人的技能，那將會令人感到不安。你永遠都不知道什麼時候眨眼的那一瞬間會成為弱點。在他們的工作中，一次眨眼可以改變一切。

令人不安的是，迪克坐在那裡的整個過程中一直都沒對杰森開口說話。

自他覺得自己像動物園裡被圍觀的動物開始，杰森好幾次都差點主動和迪克交談了，但他每次都決定還是算了。因為這不就是整件事的重點嗎？這是信任的標誌，讓大門敞開著，以便其他成員可以看見他並知道他狀況很好，即使他們仍然不被允許進入他的房間。

這是杰森風格的橄欖枝。

他知道布魯斯和迪克某些夜晚會站在他緊閉的門外，耳朵緊貼著木頭，拼命地試圖通過堅固的紅木去聽他的呼吸聲。好像他們無法相信他還活著，除非他們能聽到他的聲音。

提莫西·德雷克是第一個提到這件事的人。“你知道迪克昨晚頭靠著你的房門睡在走廊上嗎？”

然後杰森的幼崽達米安·韋恩附和了這項觀察。“父親錯過了早餐，因為他一整個晚上都在竊聽您的睡眠。Tt。好像有人能在這裡傷害您似的。”

而且，最終，它說服了他更頻繁地打開通往他巢穴的大門。杰森勉強地決定給迪克和布魯斯扔一塊骨頭，如果杰森不斷地將他們拒之門外，他們將永遠無法解決橫亙在他們之間的問題。

因此，即使頭幾次他的本能時常被挑動，他仍然開始讓臥室的門敞開著。當然，並不是全天候的，因為杰森非常注重自己的隱私，但頻率頻繁到足以讓他們在走過走廊時看到他待在巢穴裡，可以聽到他的聲音，聞到他的氣味，並確認他一切都好。他還活著並且和族群待一塊兒，沒有被埋在地下或被爆炸傷得支離破碎。

_不再是了。_

不過，迪克坐在走廊上好幾個小時都沒說話。他只是看著杰森，每隔幾分鐘就深吸一口氣，好像要確認眼前的畫面是真的。杰森確實還活著，活蹦亂跳且待在家裡。一切都是真實存在的，並不是他的幻覺或夢裡的場景，或是腦袋裡的想像。

這很 _痛_ 。太痛苦了。

親眼看到小丑殺害他之後對迪克的本能所造成的影響讓人十分痛苦。因為他曾看過在沙發上睡著的迪克立刻從熟睡中醒來，只因為杰森起身離開去拿更多的爆米花。一旦杰森的氣味開始消失或遠離，或者，令人印象深刻的是有一次他為了洗掉身上的哥譚下水道的臭味，用中和氣味的產品洗了一次澡，迪克似乎完全冷靜不下來，直到他聞到了杰森的氣味，看見杰森，可以聽到他的呼吸才停止。

坦白說，發現他在自己的大哥迪克上頭無意識地擁有多大的控制力，真的有點恐怖。

但——

在杰森被謀殺之前，迪克自從他的父母在哈利的馬戲團被謀殺之後就沒有失去過任何一個族群成員。而族群連結突然斷裂？加上杰森當時還是一隻未分化的幼崽？

那一定是純粹的折磨。

迪克的腳踏著在地面，但他還是什麼都不說。它實在異常到令人擔憂。迪克只有在監視的時候才會這麼專注而沉默，如果他有一個族群成員在身邊讓他保持心情愉快地化，那麼這還得碰碰運氣。

杰森瞥了一眼腕上的手錶，皺著眉頭。現在是晚間十點零七分。到這個時候，迪克通常要整裝準備巡邏了，但是迪克並沒有動。這是 ~~非常讓人摸不著頭腦~~ 異乎尋常的。因為迪克很少放棄夜巡，除非他受了重傷，而即使如此，這仍不足以阻止他外出。

迪克的心胸太寬廣了。他想拯救所有人，即使那是不可能的。杰森知道迪克和年少的杰森一樣學到了同樣的教訓。杰森希望他從未如此。但是，如果迪克沒有，杰森可能永遠也不會遇見他。儘管發生了這一切，杰森還是不想擁有沒有迪克的生活。他以前過著這樣的生活；這更糟。

“你不巡邏嗎？”杰森問，希望從腦中紛亂的念頭脫離出來。

這本書雖然是他的最愛，但還是沒用。他就是沒辦法專注在上頭。

他不想思考迪克坐在那裡放哨給他帶來多大的安全感。他不願老是想著這種好像世界上沒有人能傷害到他的感覺，任何事或任何人可以越過迪克來攻擊他。

因為這很痛苦。這很痛苦因為杰森如此信任迪克，而迪克卻——

“今晚不，”迪克堅決而沙啞地說道，氣味和整天表現的一樣仍然隱藏著所有情緒。“ _永遠_ 不是今晚。”

杰森快速眨著眼。那是什麼意思？為什麼迪克今晚特意不夜巡？是——杰森檢查他腦海裡的日曆——離迪克父母的忌日還很久，那天晚上以及之前和之後的夜晚，最初的羅賓，夜翼都不會飛翔，即使在他還穿著小皮靴和鱗片短褲的時候也沒有。

他用拇指作為書籤，放下了《馬克白》的書冊。

“為什麼不是今晚，迪克？”杰森問，儘管他自己很好奇。

他知道他不在時錯過了很多東西，但是他對迪克為什麼唯獨今天退出活動一無所知。是什麼對迪克造成了情感上的影響，使他自行下班了？考慮到這是杰森唯一一次看到他願意留在家裡——除了受傷之外——至少可以推論原因一定嚴重。

迪克喜歡在哥譚的天空飛翔。

屋頂是他的遊樂場，當杰森還沒分化的時候他就與杰森分享了它。他仍然可以聽見迪克戲弄的聲音，說著：“保持警惕，小翅膀！”他側手翻過屋頂，向杰森展示了不一樣的哥譚。

迪克教給他的是，僅僅因為杰森來自犯罪巷，並不意味著他無法騰飛。杰森可以升到蒼穹之上，低頭俯瞰世界，而非只能無休止地仰視著永遠無法觸及的事物。

那麼為什麼愛飛翔的迪克選擇著陸呢？

這個問題使杰森感到不安。因為當迪克的腳牢牢地紮在地上時，生活中永遠沒有好事而充滿了痛苦，受傷，綁架，死亡或這三者之一的周年紀念。究竟發生了什麼？

“我——”

迪克粗魯地吞嚥著，幾個小時以來首度將膠著在杰森身上的目光挪開來。當迪克勾扯著運動褲的布料，將其拉扯到盡可能遠的位置，然後讓它啪地彈回他的皮膚的時候，杰森立即想念起那舒適的重量，。

杰森吞回了他本能地“你？”因為這感覺是不應該窺探的事情。他們有意和無意地對彼此造成的幾乎永遠都不會消弭的痛苦已經足夠多了。

他正試圖打破這一循環。迪克也是。

當迪克回視杰森時，他的眼睛像地獄般燃燒， _不後悔–不後悔–絕不後悔_ 的氣味爆炸般席捲開來，“我試圖殺死小丑。”

杰森的腦子突然一片空白，突然變得頭暈目眩。“ _什麼？_ ”

迪克輕聲笑著，苦澀而黑暗。“技術上來說，我 _確實_ 殺了他。”

什麼……迪克剛才說了 _什麼_ ？

杰森狠狠地掐自己，但他沒有從夢裡醒來。他是清醒的嗎？他是醒著的那麼……迪克曾試圖殺死小丑？真的？這不是他讀完莎士比亞後夢到的詭異夢境嗎？

迪克扭曲的嘴角流露出憎惡，他的氣味漸漸變成了 _絕不–原諒–他怎麼–敢_ ，他喃喃自語地說著：“可是布魯斯把他救回來了。”

《馬克白》掉在地上。

杰森渾身發顫，眨也不眨地凝視著迪克，胸口裡的心臟跳得越來越快。如果它再不減速就會蹦進他的喉嚨然後他會窒息而死。和他的腦袋正試圖處理這樣意外但又令人樂於迎接的訊息時，他嘴唇上洩漏出的嘶啞聲音沒什麼區別。

他失去了所有的控制力， _難以置信–懷疑_ 的氣味淹沒了整個房間。

“布魯斯——不，現在不重要，”杰森牙關緊咬，從齒縫中蹦出話來。他的眼睛發燙。“你 _殺了_ 小丑？”

“是的。”

杰森用胳膊環繞住自己，努力壓抑著燃起的希望。但是……但是，根據迪克的自白，那還能是什麼？

“ _為什麼？_ ”他問，這個詞聽起來像是直接從他身上撕扯下來。

他顫抖著，而且，該死，感覺就像他是用玻璃做的，而錯誤的話語會讓他完全粉碎。他的內心和意志會碎裂成碎片然後灑得他的巢穴到處都是——而再多的黃金也無法將他修復成更美麗的東西。

迪克的微笑是破碎而痛苦的。他身上散發著 _絕不–寬恕–那些–傢伙–膽敢–傷害– **屬於我的**_ 惡毒的氣味。

“他把你從我身邊奪走了，小翅膀，”迪克咆哮。

杰森將臉埋在手掌裡，抽泣著。這……這就是他想聽到的全部。這就是他想要的一切。有人了解他。有人在乎他到有足夠深的悲痛以至於為他的死亡復仇成為唯一的選擇。

而迪克……迪克 _做到了_ 。

布魯斯拯救了小丑——又一次，總是如此，為什麼他一直再拯救小丑？——並不代表迪克的所作所為就無效了。

_迪克為他殺死了小丑。_

杰森把襯衫從頭上猛拽下來，把它扔到一邊。他一直拒絕哺育迪克，因為以為他沒有為他報仇，而迪克 _這麼做了_ 。杰森只是——他想要……他渴望恢復他們的族群連結，它像陽光一樣明亮，比張力鋼還要堅硬，充滿著活力，只要看著內心就感到疼痛。

“小翅——”

自從杰森剛回到哥譚的時候，在屋頂上看到夜翼的那一刻起，他就一直與這種本能作鬥爭。他已經不想再抗拒了。他再也不想壓制它了。杰森張口發出 _哀鳴_ ——獨屬於他的哥哥，迪克的，懇求他立刻來到身邊和渴求安慰的哀鳴。

迪克的眼睛睜大，嘴巴張開了，然後他衝進杰森的巢穴，幾乎是擒抱住杰森然後將他壓在窩裡。迪克用手臂包裹著杰森，拼命地蹭著杰森的臉頰，杰森全身上下都被 _珍貴的–可愛的–弟弟–Omega_ 和 _我的–我的– **我的**_ 氣味包裹住了。

“我以為……我以為——”杰森抽噎著。

迪克的胸腔傳出激烈的呼嚕聲，杰森能感覺到它在他體內的震動。這讓他的奶水濺出來，流過他光裸的皮膚。迪克發出高音而充滿渴望的嗚嗚叫，在撫摸杰森的捲發時，他的眼睛仍然盯著杰森的奶水。

如果杰森沒有死去……如果他留在哥譚而第一次漲奶是在這裡發生的話，他本來會贈予迪克他的初乳。事情並沒有照那樣發展，但是……他可以對迪克說出正式的話語；那些話會對迪克意義重大，因為那在迪克成長的文化代表著一份寶貴的禮物。

_迪克為他殺死了小丑。_

杰森可以對迪克說出那些話，當他意識到自己將成為Omega時，他就偷偷地以羅姆語反覆練習那些話語，只為了能正確地做好語調中的抑揚變化。

“ _作為巢中的寶石，_ ”杰森用羅姆語低聲說：“ _我授予你使用我賦予生命的寶藏權利。_ ”

淚水滑落他的臉頰，迪克哽咽道：“ _我很榮幸能接受。_ ”然後埋在了杰森的胸前，好像飢餓至極。他緊緊鎖著他，貪婪地吸吮著，氣味從 _驚嘆–愉悅_ 變為 _貪婪_ 再到 _家–家– **家**_ 最後成為 _寶貴的–神聖的–珍愛的_ 。

在他們的連結重新鍛造而成，變得以往都強大的時候，杰森止不住哭泣。這就像直直凝視著陽光一樣，他永遠不想移開視線。


End file.
